Patches (Online)/Patch 1.5.8
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.5.8 is an incremental patch that addresses a variety of outstanding issues surrounding gameplay, dungeons, and quests. In an effort to improve performance in Cyrodiil, we have also escorted all deer and torchbugs to greener pastures. Please note the version number on the client will still say 1.5.7 after maintenance; this is a known issue, and will be fixed with our next maintenance. This patch will be approximately 200MB. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War Combat & Gameplay Dungeons & Group Content Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI Alliance War General In an effort to help reduce server strain tracking the multitude of monsters within Cyrodiil, the deer have fled to greener pastures with less blood on their hooves. Torchbugs have joined them…with less blood on their little feet obviously. Adjusted the scale for displaying high, medium, and low population in the Campaign Display window. This will now work correctly in conjunction with the population changes we previously made to Cyrodiil. Combat & Gameplay Templar Restoring Light Repentance (Restoring Aura morph): Fixed a remaining issue where the effects from this ability would not clear after you resurrected. Weapon Destruction Staff Heavy attacks will now restore magicka when your targeted enemy is blocking. Two Handed Brawler (Cleave morph): Fixed an issue where the damage shield from this ability wasn’t refreshing to the correct value when used twice in a row without the shield breaking. Dual Wield Fixed an issue where your weapons would appear to vanish from your hands if you swapped the weapons while in your inventory. Alliance War Assault Caltrops: Visual effects from multiple ranks of this ability will no longer stack multiplicatively, resulting in improved performance and more effects showing up in large battles. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons Elden Hollow *Fixed an issue where the Darkfern Skeletons that were summoned by Canonreeve Oraneth would not fight you. Vaults of Madness *Fixed an issue where you would not receive credit for killing Ulguna Soul-Reaver for the Pledge or the quest Mind of Madness. Mind of Madness: Gasteau will once again be available to complete this quest, after you defeat the Architect. Veteran Dungeons Veteran Elden Hollow Fixed an issue where you could not kill the boss and his adds after resurrecting with a soul gem. Miscellaneous General Fixed an issue where you could crash while in The Rift. Quests & Zones Alik'r Desert March of the Ra Gada: You are no longer required to interact with shrines to summon the bosses for this quest; instead, you just need to be near their spawn locations. Eastmarch The Chill Hollow: You can no longer acquire loot from certain corpses in this cave. Shadowfen Trials of the Burnished Scales: Fixed an issue where the warriors you duel after drinking the root poison were sometimes not interactable. Stonefalls Quieting a Heart: You will no longer be blocked from finishing this quest if you’re the last one in a group to search the correct urn. UI Mail You will now receive a confirmation box when sending mail that includes an attached item or gold. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches